1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device, a navigation method, and a navigation program that perform driving guidance when route guidance is not being used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is known that, when route guidance is being used, informs the driver when it is detected that the vehicle is being driven in a lane that deviates from the guidance route (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-61356).